


Perfect

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is horrified to learn about Dorian’s terrible sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is a bit silly and fluffy. :)

Cullen was forced to admit to himself later that he may have put Dorian up on a bit of a pedestal. But Maker, the man was _perfect_ , with his perfect hair and ridiculously perfect moustache, not to mention his perfect wit and intelligence. They’d only been at Skyhold a few days before Cullen realised he had a painfully intense crush on the man, only made worse by the way Dorian flirted with him over the chessboard.

He couldn’t believe his luck when their relationship quickly progressed from light flirting to Dorian actively seducing Cullen, first with fingers lingering over chess pieces, then moving onto a foot pressed against his under the table. Cullen wasn’t stupid; he might have been inexperienced in the art of beginning a relationship, but he knew what was going on.

Their first kiss was in Cullen’s office, the doors wide open and Cullen with his back against the bookshelves next to his desk. He realised he was making a fair bit of noise, moaning and gasping, but Dorian didn’t seem to mind; he just kissed Cullen harder.

Their first night together was memorable in so many ways. The feel of Dorian’s skin against his own, the tickle of his moustache as he slid down to kneel between Cullen’s thighs, teasing all the way. His mouth, hot and _tight_ and, like Cullen expected, completely perfect.

They lay together in Cullen’s bed under the stars, limbs tangled and sticky but neither of them wanting to part from the other. Dorian was the first to fall asleep, a fact made painfully and immediately obvious when he started to snore.

Cullen rolled over and stared at his lover in horror. Dorian was sprawled on his back, elbow now nudging firmly into Cullen’s space, his mouth wide open as he snored. It was deafening, the sound reverberating around the room and directly into Cullen’s eardrums. There were snorts, grunts, and even what Cullen was sure was a _fart_.

Cullen did not sleep well, and eventually gave up trying just before sunrise. He left Dorian asleep in his bed and slid down the ladder, wondering if the new shipment of coffee from Orlais had arrived yet. He was going to need it today.

 

“So,” Cassandra said, sitting down next to Cullen in the Herald’s Rest. He was picking at his breakfast but was already on his second cup of coffee, drinking the bitter liquid as if it was a lyrium draught. “I hear you weren’t alone last night.” Her tone was smug, and Cullen glared at her.

“If you’re here to make a clever comment, please don’t. I didn’t get much sleep.” He took another gulp of coffee and realised what he was implying. “I mean – I didn’t – I mean, we did, but that’s not what I meant!”

“Relax, Cullen,” Cassandra said. “I did not mean to pry.”

They ate in silence for a minute or so, and Cullen could almost feel her itching to ask him more. He almost regretted confiding in her about his crush on Dorian.

“Fine,” he said wearily, “what is it?”

“Oh, nothing!” Cassandra cleared her throat. “I just wanted to ask if you slept well.”

“Oh, Maker,” Cullen groaned, leaning his head on the table. “I’ve never met anyone who snores as much as Dorian does.”

He was surprised to hear Cassandra burst out laughing, and he looked balefully at her through what he was quite sure were very bloodshot eyes.

“You didn’t know?” Cassandra managed to get out between peals of laughter. “I thought everyone knew!”

“Knew?”

“Of course – you never come on missions with us. You wouldn’t know that Dorian has to pitch his tent at the furthest edges of camp. Even Varric complains, and you’ve heard Varric snore.” Cassandra shook her head. “He must have something wrong with his nose. It’s not natural for one man to make that much noise.”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen muttered, and finished the rest of his coffee in one long pull. He didn’t seem likely to get much sleep until Dorian went on his next mission.

 

Thankfully, strong coffee and morning drills in the cold air were enough to somewhat revitalise Cullen, and he almost had a spring in his step as he made his way to the garden for his midday chess game with Dorian.

“Commander! You made it!” Dorian’s welcome was as effusive as ever, with the added bonus of a quick kiss before Cullen sat down. He smiled at Dorian across the board, wondering how such a handsome, perfect man could create such a racket during the night. A mystery for the ages.

“It’s good to see you,” he said, and cringed a little at the banality. Dorian’s face lit up, though, and Cullen revised his sentiment. A hand crept onto his leg under the table and squeezed his knee gently.

“I hope you slept well,” Dorian said, releasing Cullen’s leg and beginning to arrange the chess pieces. “You were gone when I woke up, I assume you had to do dreary soldier things early in the morning.”

Cullen glanced at Dorian, who seemed to be avoiding Cullen’s eye. It wasn’t obvious, but Cullen had been watching Dorian across the chessboard for some weeks now, and he could tell the mage was nervous. _Of course_ , Cullen thought, _he knows. And he’s worried what I think_.

He reached over and touched Dorian’s chin, lifting it slightly to force him to meet his eyes. “Never better,” he said.

 

_Three years later…_

 

“Amatus?” Dorian’s voice was sleepy. “Is everything alright?”

Cullen gripped the sending crystal tightly. “Everything’s fine. I can’t sleep, is all.”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian said with a yawn. “Only another month, then I can come and visit. Did you want me to sing you a lullaby?”

Cullen laughed. “No. But… if you could just leave the crystal open? You can go back to sleep. I just–”

Dorian chuckled softly. “Of course, amatus. Sleep well.”

Less than a minute later, the sound of snoring reverberated through Cullen’s bedchamber, and he sighed, relaxing into sleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> [non-fandom tumblr](http://sherribon.tumblr.com)  
> [fandom tumblr](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)  
>  come say hi!


End file.
